Daylight is the end for Sanubis
by Songbird Warrior
Summary: Yo it's song bird warrior I used to be green and purple hero. And he is a song fic of daylight by marron 5 I love Sanubis howeve this one is a bit of a downer not all of my fics will be downers please read despite crappy summary


Sup song bird warrior here. I used to be green and purple hero. But I'm trying something different. I am making mainly song fics and one shots on this account so if you dont like either.. I am not your guy.

**disclaimer: **I dont own the kane chronicles, or daylight by maroon 5

**anubis pov **

* * *

_here I am waiting I'll have to leave soon Why am I holding on._

I am laying on the ground of my favorite cemetery. Holding on to the one and only sadie Kane. However I know I am just hurting myself. since I will have to leave forever I wonder why I hold her still.

_we knew this day would come we knew it all along how did it come so fast._

sadie and I knew the gods would do something like this, as they don't approve of us , but we didn't think it would come so fast.

_this is our last night, but it's light and I'm trying not to sleep cause I know when I wake i will have to slip away._

the gods banned me from ever seeing sadie again. The gave me one last night saying I've become to attached, like it was a bad thing.

_and when the daylight comes i'll have to go but tonight I have to hold you so close_

I have to hold her and make the feeling last the rest of my long godly life.

_and in the daylight comes will be on our own, so tonight I need to hold you so close_

when the daylight comes, will have to live our own lives forever and she will probably find somebody else to love

_ooowooo oooowooo oooowooo oooowoooo owwwoooo owwoooo _

**(ok guys so obviously those lines are just for song purposes no meaning.)**

_here I am staring at your perfection in my arms So beautiful _

I can't help staring into her perfect I eyes, she's staring back at me I wonder if she's doing the same thing.

_the sky is getting bright the stars are burning out somebody slow it down._

I can see that morning is coming sadie looks at me with sad look, she sees it to I mentally beg to anybody too slow it down, I even pray quickly and silently to Ra Even though I know he is helpless.

_this is way to hard cause I know when the sun comes up I have to leave. _

this is to hard, the sun won't stop rising and I know my heart will shatter soon.

_this is my last glance, that will soon be memory. _

when you can see the whole sun I have to leave sadie It is probably a beautiful sunset but neither of us care. A tear rolls down her eye, we both know we have seconds left, "I love you death boy" she whispers. "I love you to ms. Kane" I whisper. Just then the gods command me to leave.

_and when the daylight comes I"l have to go but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close, and when the daylight comes we'll be on our own so tonight I had to hold you so close_

I silently curse the gods as I start to walk away I here sadie crying but the gods command me not to move, and I let a tear escape.

_(the ohhwooo's again) I never wanted to stop because I didnt want to start all over start all over._

It would be hard to ever fall in love again... No can't fall in love again sadie Kane is the only one who could make me feel perfect and great.

_i love the dark and its all I want all over want all over_

if only it were still dark.

_and when the daylight comes ill have to go but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close and__ when the daylight comes ill have to go but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. (Ohooo stuff again)_

i can only replay her beautiful image in my head as I preform my godly duties knowing we won't be reunited until she dies which is a very long time

* * *

so guys what do you think good bad its up to you either way please review. sorry Rita a bit of a downer, I promise not all of my fics will be like that. songbird warrior out..


End file.
